The Purity of the Sharingan
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: Too much in-breeding within the Uchiha Clan has Itachi searching for a way to keep it pure. He and his cousin Shisui have the purest versions of Sharingan and in order to keep the it from degrading, breeding outside the clan is the only way. Now to find the one perfect kunoichi to carry this burden. WARNING INSIDE
1. An Idea is Born

_WARNING! PWP - Threesome with Shisui, Sakura and Itachi. Please take this warning seriously as I don't want to be responsible for tainting an innocent mind with this short story. If you're not into reading this type of fic, please go elsewhere._

_This is also a very raw version, un-beta'd. It's just something that had to be written and wouldn't leave my mind. _

* * *

The first time he notices her, she is 12 and he is 17.

She is the genin teammate of his little brother Sasuke and she wears her infatuation for him on her sleeve. Itachi thinks her attention on the brat is a waste of time but watches her as she stumbles and stutters in her attempt to garner the boys' attention. All to no avail.

To Sasuke, she is a nuisance; another one of the many Uchiha fangirls that attempt to find favor with one of them. Yet in Haruno Sakra Itachi sees something else.

Though her pink hair is loud, her manner at times brash and loud, it is her eyes that are a window to the girl's soul. In them, he sees her insecurities and her desire to become more than just another Kunoichi. He sees the promise of strength, not only in character but physical.

It is later when Naruto leaves with Jiraya for training and Sasuke leaves the village with Kakashi to discover his own way that Sakura's training really begins. She is just 16.

It is also then that his cousin Shisui sees her.

* * *

The first time Shisui notices Haruno Sakura it is during her training with the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, almost 6 months after his little cousin leaves Konoha with his sensei.

He sits in a tree watching the training ground as both women face each other, chunin versus Sannin, with chakra filled fists, taking turns to pummel the other into the ground. Shisui is entranced by their dance and their incredible strength.

The ground shakes as one fist hits the dirt and breaks it with little effort, causing a large chasm between the women. Trees are ripped from their roots from the ground and swung like twigs in the attempt to hit the other.

While the buxom blonde Hokage is quite the looker, Shisui finds himself drawn to the younger Kunoichi with pink hair and fewer curves but her strength and her ferocity turns him on. He knows her but for some reason the name escapes him.

"Haruno Sakura," a deep familiar voice tells him from a nearby branch.

"Ah, your brother's teammate. I thought I recognized the hair but for some reason couldn't recall the name," Shisui replied with a grin. "My, my, my, she has grown since her genin days."

"Yes she has, though she still has some time to fill out and mature yet," Itachi tells his cousin. "Leave her be, Shisui," he warns.

The elder cousin grins mischievously. "Itachi… so possessive over something you cannot have," he reprimanded. "The council would never approve of someone outside the clan. You know this already."

"Hn. I have already thought of this and figure if they want me to be the head of the clan, they will need to make certain accommodations in my choice of bride," Itachi spoke. "There has been too much in-breeding from within causing potential for illness and madness. The Sharingan is currently flawless within you and I and to mate within the clan will almost certainly result in… imperfection." Itachi grimaced at that last word.

"So your plan is to scare the council into accepting someone from outside the clan to keep the strength of the Kekkei genkai?" Shisui asked.

"And only with one of the strongest and most intelligent Kunoichi available from the Leaf," Itachi told him as his gaze fell on Sakura.

"So you have your choice, but what about me? You leave me with the second best?" Shisui almost whined.

Itachi smirked devilishly and Shisui knew something was up. "No cousin. We will share her."

Shisui was astounded. It was fairly well known that Itachi was not one to share anything and what he was now proposing went against everything that was Itachi.

"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin? I must be in a genjutsu for you to be suggesting what you are suggesting!"

"Peace, Shisui. You are not in a genjutsu. And yes, I know this is unusual, even for me. But we must think of the strength of the clan."

Shisui knew that Itachi always thought of what was best for the family but he also had the interests of the village in mind as well.

"What makes you think that I want to share with you?" Shisui asked his cousin.

"Because like me, you want what is best for the clan. Besides," Itachi smirked, "even a man-whore like you has to like the potential benefits it would afford you."

Shisui choked at his virginal cousin's suggestion, but he couldn't honestly say that Itachi wasn't correct in his assumption.

* * *

They had two years to lay down the groundwork for Sakura's eventual integration into the clan and to warm her up to the idea of her position as breeder for both males. The idea was for Itachi to marry Sakura placing her as matriarch when Itachi's parents stood down as head. Shisui would live with them and it would already be understood what his position there would be. Sakura would bear the clan heir's child first and providing it was a male, then it would be Shisui's turn to breed her.

They would do anything and everything to make her theirs. Even resort to entrapment.

When it came time to woo the Kunoichi, they had discovered that she wouldn't come to them easily. If anything, she was dead set against the idea of marrying an Uchiha after her years of being scorned by one. But with time and patience, Itachi's will prevailed and by the time Sakura turned 18 she would find herself sandwiched between her two lovers for the very first time.


	2. The Approach

Sakura didn't know why she was all of a sudden she felt like she was constantly being watched. Whether she was training with Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi since their return, or whether she was at the hospital healing the wounds of other shinobi or curing the ailments of the local civilians.

It was kind of creepy.

The feeling seemed stronger when she was at the Uchiha home, having dinner with the head of the clan, his wife and the brothers. Sasuke would invite her and Naruto on occasion and Mikoto would welcome her like the daughter she never had. Her husband, Fugaku, was stoic and a man of few words, but would greet the pair in his own way.

Though the meals were quiet, it was the time before and after that the three would talk or spar, acting like siblings. It was during these times that the feeling got the strongest.

It was on her 18th Birthday that everything came to a head. In Konoha, the legal age to drink was 18, though most shinobi not matter the age were allowed to imbibe way before that age. The fact that they were old enough to kill or do seduction missions made them old enough before their time.

Her party had been a surprise having been arranged by Ino and Naruto. All of the other teams within their age group along with their sensei were there, as well as a number of other shinobi. Like Shiranui Genma, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi.

The pink-haired Kunoichi had been surprised by the gathering, and glared at Ino for making her dress in the skin-tight black 'thing' her blonde friend had practically poured her into. Sakura felt bare to everyone's eyes. However, after a number of shots and a drink or two, she was feeling no pain and lower inhibitions.

It was well into the evening that the males pounced, their target and her friends were pretty well into their cups by this time, and now they could take her and make her theirs.

Itachi approached Sakura, his dark eyes and dark hair paired with his dark clothing hid him in the darkened pub. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her as she danced on the dance floor, her body moving and swaying to the heavy base-filled song currently playing. He rested his chin on her bared neck, her hair having been put up for the night. Soft lips began to run up and down her neck and exposed shoulder bringing goose bumps to Sakura's skin.

Sakura didn't know whose hot body was wrapped around her but at that point she could hardly care. Even when those warm lips ran up and down her neck she didn't really care.

But then someone approached her from the front. Short, dark, curly hair and ebony eyes, Sakura stared at the form of Uchiha Shisui as he walked towards her.

"Hello, love," he purred as he gently grabbed her hands in his and kissed them. "Happy Birthday," he said before dropping his head and kissed her deeply.

The males seduced her with their lips, each taking turns to kiss her senseless and before Sakura knew it, they were at her apartment, inside her room and being stripped down to her bare skin. Hands and lips were everywhere, stroking and kissing, bringing her so much pleasure. In her alcohol-induced haze, she managed to realize that the other male was none other than Itachi and she couldn't find it in herself to deny that she wanted him.

Oh sure, she knew this would only be a one night thing and she would relax and enjoy the fact that two of the most eligible Uchiha were treating her as if she were the only woman in the world. So what? If she was going to lose her virginity, it might as well be to these to God-like males instead of on a seduction mission by some criminal.

They took their time bringing her pleasure and working her body, licking every surface of her and suckling her breasts. Shisui stroked her between her legs and was amazed at her wetness. He, with his vast experience, would show his little cousin how to pleasure a woman with his mouth. And he did, over and over, bringing Sakura over the edge many times.

Itachi tried next, slowly taking the time to build her up. Fingers stroked her wet core while his mouth sucked on her engorged clit and before long he had Sakura screaming her release.

Sakura was laid out on her bed, her hair loosened from its bindings and flared out on her pillow in a halo of pink. Both naked males stood at the end of the bed and stared at the vision of beauty before them. Hands stroking their hardened lengths they looked at each other. Shisui nodded.

Itachi crawled on the bed and over Sakura and kissed her. Both of them hissed at the feeling of naked skin on skin. Sakura moaned at the feel of Itachi's hardness rubbing against her thigh and she lifted her legs so that they were bent with her feet on the bed. Itachi shifted and his cock moved between her outer lips. He then began rubbing against her drawing out more wetness from her and preparing for his first invasion of her.

"Oh Itachi!" Sakura moaned. His cock was also rubbing her clit and stimulating it to an almost painful point. "Please," she whimpered.

Itachi stopped his movements and shifted so that the head of his cock was nestled at her entrance. Slowly, gently, he began easing the head in causing both of them to moan.

"Do it Itachi. Please…."

He plunged. They both moaned at the feeling. Then a strangled moan and grunt was heard behind them. Shisui had already found his first release of the evening.

"Gods woman," Itachi ground out. "You are so fucking hot and tight."

"Move dammit," Sakura replied as she bucked her hips up at him.

"Hn, gladly," he smirked. Then with the precision and strength that only an Uchiha would have, he began moving with hard, swift strokes, making her scream and Itachi pant.

He would have her many times that night. At one point they got Sakura to take Shisui into her mouth, using all of the skills taught to Kunoichi. Her mouth was heaven and Shisui was amazed at her natural skill, bringing him off so quickly.


	3. Ours

Sounds of life outside the walls of her apartment began to drift through her sleep-fogged consciousness. The singing birds outside her bedroom window as well as the noises of the village going about their morning began to break through making Sakura wonder at the current time. Her brain hadn't registered that she was not alone in her bed when she tried to move but couldn't. Realizing that she was being pinned down to her mattress by something very heavy and extremely solid, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her was a crown of short messy long black hair. Attached to that head was a body of what was obviously a male.

_'What the…?!'_

A solid muscled arm was draped around her waist while that head seemingly nuzzled at her breasts. Her _naked_ breasts. Further perusal led her to discover that same male had one of his legs between the two of hers and gently parting them.

Movement behind her followed by a deep masculine sigh made her heart stutter and wonder what reality she was currently living in.

Further thought was stopped when a hand that had been resting on her hip gripped her there as the body behind her ground something hard against her behind as if trying to wedge between her butt cheeks. The resulting gasp that elicited from Sakura had apparently awakened the sleeping male at her breasts because she felt something hot and wet latch onto one of her nipples. A groan was pulled from her when long digits found their way between her thighs, conveniently separated by male number one's leg, and slid along her already drenched warmth. Those talented fingers stroked her bud of nerves then plunged into her dripping core before going back to rubbing her clit and making her body tremble with the promise of release.

The male behind her had begun kissing and nipping at her neck and back. Sakura had not registered anything even when the male gently dipped two appendages into her core from behind, stroking her higher and coating his fingers. A moan of protest from the Kunoichi could be heard when he removed them causing both males to chuckle deeply.

Then those wet digits made their way to her puckered hole, massaging the area gently causing Sakura to gasp in surprise.

"No!" she quietly cried in anxiety, but was quickly shushed by a pair of lips from the front of her after having left suckling her breasts.

"No words, just feel," was huskily whispered into her ear from behind. "We will not hurt you, lovely."

She barely registered the words due to the gently coercive kisses that male in front of her was giving her before resuming his ministrations on her breasts with one hand and his mouth and the other hand stroking her pearl.

She felt those skilled fingers from behind her plunge into her wetness once again before drawing out and slowly dipping one finger into the one area that she'd heard could give her incredible pleasure. Though she was apprehensive of what was going to happen, she had been regaled of Ino's tales of her experiences in the bedroom and curiosity won out.

Initially the penetration was not very comfortable, yet that finger began to move in and out, flexing against a point within her she found it to be very enjoyable. An additional finger was added causing her a slight twinge of pain and tightness followed shortly by pleasure as the male worked those fingers in and out of her back entrance, scissoring them to stretch her tight ring. When a third finger was added combined with the finger that was currently working her clit, it drove her higher and before she knew it her release came over her causing her try cry out and her vision to blur. Her body tightened and convulsed, shivering in pleasure; both males watching her as she fell.

Similar onyx eyes looked across the shoulder of their female partner conveying without words what was to come next as Sakura's body relaxed from her high. She was boneless now and felt loss as fingers were removed from her. However, the god-like bodies of her males shifted and moved around her positioning her for what was to come next.

Sakura noticed that the male in front of her moved away while she was positioned on her stomach, her knees bent beneath her. She was manipulated to face down on the sheets yet she turned to the side where she was able to recognize one of the males she had been awakened by.

_Uchiha Itachi._

She didn't have time to contemplate her recent discovery as she heard a series of sounds before she felt something cold and wet rub against her backside followed by something larger than fingers slowly pressing against her recently stretched hole. All she knew was that it hurt horribly and it caused her tense and whine quietly, her eyes clenching shut at the pain of entry.

"Relax, Sakura. Push out against me," a deep husky voice that was not Itachi's murmured from behind her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Sakura concentrated on what she was told to do and found that the appendage that was penetrating her slipped in easier and with much less pain. There was still a burning sensation but it wasn't all that bad.

"Gods woman," the sexy voice from behind ground out. "So… fucking… hot and tight."

She gasped as the male behind her drew his phallus out partially before plunging back in making them both moan at the sensations. This was repeated slowly a few more times allowing her body to accommodate the intruder and her to get used to the new feelings invoked within her. Sparks shot through her entire body.

Meanwhile, Itachi was sitting at the side of the bed enjoying the sight of watching his cousin take the pink-haired Kunoichi from behind. He stroked his already hardened length awaiting the signal from Shisui that it was time for him to join in. Since Sakura was new to the pleasures of the flesh, they knew they needed to take things slow so as not to injure her. She may be a healer and a strong kunoichi, but they wanted her to find enjoyment from their attentions and not fear or pain.

He and his cousin had both harbored feelings for the woman that had developed strongly over the past couple of years.

Though they were both very possessive individuals they had had come to agree upon sharing this one thing. They would make it work for them, for her and for the clan. It was known that Itachi would need to marry and provide an heir, especially when his father stepped down as the head of the clan and Itachi took over. Because of Sakura's superior strength and abilities, the clan elders were encouraged to overlook her civilian breeding and the fact that she was not an Uchiha. Besides, he and Shisui made it difficult for the elders to say no.

Shisui stopped his movements, keeping his phallus inside the heat of the woman beneath him, he gathered her in his arms before drawing her up against his chest and sat up and back against the headboard of the bed. He placed Sakura's legs on either side of his thighs, baring her womanhood to his cousin, her back leaning against his chest and head just reaching his shoulder. From here, Shisui could watch and touch. He planned on doing both.

Itachi knelt before the prone female, his mouth watering at the sight of her flushed cheeks and body, her lust-filled hazy green eyes, her ass filled with his cousin's girth and her opening all but dripping in response to the erotic pleasures her body was undergoing.

Sakura watched as Itachi planted his hands on either side of her hips and took her lips with his before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Whatever you do Sakura, do not tense up or move. Just let us pleasure you and I will promise you that you will feel nothing but pure ecstasy," he purred.

He looked at Shisui who pulled Sakura up so the head of his cock was all that was within her and held her into position, nodding to his cousin to proceed.

One hand gripped his weeping cock and he rubbed it against her clit and dripping womanhood before slowly, inch by inch penetrated her.

"Oh gods!" Sakura whimpered as he gradually entered her before finally hit the end of her. Then she felt as Shisui lowered her body onto him, her ass fully engulfing his rod causing her to gasp.

She felt immensely full almost to the point of pain. Her body was being stretched to capacity but it was building into a pleasurable feeling as the males began to slowly pump in and out of her. The nerves of her body tingled, her breathing coming in quick pants. Her brain had short-circuited some time ago so there were no thoughts barring her from enjoying the attentions of the two males.

"Fuck," Itachi swore and panted as Sakura's tight sheath enveloped his hardened member. The feeling of her pulsating walls combined with the sensation of his cousin's hard cock on the other side of thin membrane was almost too much. While Shisui had had his share of varied sexual encounters, this was Itachi's first time for this type of experience.

"Oooohh," Sakura moaned as Itachi impaled her and Shisui pulled out. When Itachi receded, Shisui plunged into her ass. The combined motions were almost too much for her and Sakura moaned and panted while grabbing at Itachi's shoulders for balance. Her body shook as they continued to torture her body, fucking her to the point that she couldn't see straight. Her mind was completely lost to the feelings that were being forced upon her while the blood was pumping not only between her legs but in her head a constant ringing in her ears.

Itachi kept his stoic façade yet he could not keep from letting loose the small moans and grunts that were being drawn from him as he and his cousin moved within the trembling woman between them. Itachi was beyond amazed at the incredible sensations of Sakura's body paired with the rubbing of Shisui's cock against his own as they moved inside her.

He continued to move his hips, alternating with his cousin, drawing out moans and mewls from the female between them, her body shaking from the pleasure. Itachi would be looking forward to doing this regularly and even trading positions with his cousin.

But first, they needed to make sure Sakura was pregnant with his child.

Shisui held Sakura's hips from behind as he moved his hips and plunged in and out of her ass, keeping time with his cousin's movements and making sure to bring the woman nothing but pleasure. He was awed that she could take them both this way and knew that there was nothing or no one that could come between them. Right now, all he could focus on was the beautiful pink-haired kunoich that would eventually be theirs for the rest of their lives.

He felt Sakura's end coming soon and Itachi looked at Shisui conveying what needed to happen and they slowed to a stop.

"Wha?" Sakura was in a daze of bliss and couldn't understand why they would stop. She was so close.

Shisui pulled out of causing her to whine, but he kissed her kiss-swollen lips before telling her, "Hush, sweetheart. We just need to shift positions."

By then, Itachi had also stopped his movements and pulled out of her, also causing the female to whine in protest. Shisui chuckled and laid her on her back on the bed, spreading her thighs wide so that he could feast on her dripping cunt.

Pulling away from the Kunoichi, Shisui looked up at his cousin and smiled, "She's ready when you are."

Itachi laid down next to Sakura and pulled her so that she was laying on top of him. Sakura writhed; her body overly stimulated and her eyes were glazed and dilated yet she managed to follow the male's lead. Itachi had her straddling him, her chest against his, but he did not allow her to impale herself upon him. Itachi drew her into a distracting kiss while Shisui straddled Itachi's legs and positioned himself behind Sakura. He gently pulled her by the hips so that she was on her knees just above Itachi's dick that was still rigid and weeping in wait to plunder his mate's tender flower. Sakura's elbows rested on either side of Itachi's head as she was being moved and was kissing the male beneath her, only to pull away when Shisui's cock sunk into her waiting wetness, only to pull out and slowly enter her back passage a second time.

"Uunngggh!" she moaned in delight as she felt Shisui plunge into her and his sacks slapped against her dewy wetness. She moaned again, resting her forehead on Itachi's as she felt Shisui withdraw before sinking in again.

"So…sooo good," she whimpered in delight.

"Fuck, Sakura!" Shisui ground out between clenched teeth only to thrust in and out of her two more times before stopping.

From beneath her, Sakura could feel Itachi's movements. He grasped himself and stroked her clit from beneath her finding her entrance before Shisui pressed her down onto his cousin. They were both seated within her again.

Once again they began their perfectly timed stroking of the insides of Sakura's body and it wasn't long before Sakura was screaming her pleasure to the rafters. Her body shook with her nearing orgasm and then tightened on the two males that were impaling her as she fell over into bliss with a silent scream. Shisui followed with a shout as his body released his seed into her ass, filling her. Itachi bit into Sakura's shoulder causing her to cum again giving Itachi an even tighter series of muscle hugs while he shot his fertile seed against her cervix.

Shisui pulled out gently before he collapsed to the side on the bed and Sakura stayed on top of Itachi while he stayed inside of her as his body continued releasing his life giving seed into her body. All three of them breathed heavily from their exertions and quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next time Sakura awoke it was to Itachi's cock gently stroking her insides again.

"Mmn.. 'Tachi, I have to go…" Sakura whined.

Understanding her need to relieve herself, Itachi got up from the bed with the female still impaled on him and carried her to the bathroom. Planting her against the cold tile wall, Itachi plunged into her wet heat three times hard before pulling out and letting her loose, catching her before she fell.

Itachi chuckled. "Seems you're a bit tired."

"Who's fault is that," she grumbled.

Itachi helped her to the toilet and left her alone for privacy, chuckling as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Her males fed her, ensuring that her body had the necessary energy to keep up with their insatiable appetites, and bathed her, yet at one point she had to put her foot down to allow her the chance to sleep.

They continued to pleasure her over the weekend, keeping sound barriers up and traps active around her apartment as to discourage unwelcome visitors or irritate neighbors. By the time the three left her apartment, the males were fairly certain that their female would carry. If not, they would have to keep trying. Sakura was in a post-coital daze that was pretty apparent to anyone that saw her.

No one said a word for the one of the two dangerous Uchiha males that seemed to shadow her every move. Every other male knew that she was the mate of an Uchiha and kept his distance.

The Uchiha males hadn't told her their plan yet but would wait until she discovered that she was carrying. By then, it would be too late for her to say no. While they knew that with her temper they would have a battle ahead of them, they looked forward to it.

She would just have to get used to it. She was theirs now. Forever.

_TBC_

* * *

_AN: This isn't done yet. Obviously, the males have taken advantage of Sakura and taken away her choice in the matter. Will she get back at them? Hmmm..._


End file.
